


What if we lost them?

by SauteedSpinach



Series: The road always has bumps along the way [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauteedSpinach/pseuds/SauteedSpinach
Summary: This is a different path from my story I Hate the Springtime. What if Nastu lost the babies? Everything is the same up to that point.





	1. Chapter 1

-guild hall infirmary Natsu POV-  
I wake up in the guild hall infirmary, I look around confused recalling the last thing I remember was that I was in my house and drowning. “Finally your awake” a gruff voice bounced around the room and caused me to look the way it came from and saw Gajeel sitting in a chair with Levy in his lap. “WhWhat happened?” I asked in a groggy voice. “Juvia attacked you last night and I came and saved your ass.” Gajeel said saying it as basic knowledge. “How did you know I was in trouble?” Confused on how Gajeel could have known about me being in danger. “Don’t you remember numbskull, if a submissive pregnant dragon slayer is hurt or feels in danger gives off pheromones that cause other dragon slayers to react. And last night I got a whiff of you being in trouble so I came to see what was up and saved your ass. Your welcome by the way” Gajeel said. But I only half listened to his explanation. Wait “how are the babies?!” I asked out of fear. “Porlyusica hasn’t told us anything but she should be coming soon. She said she needed to get something.” Levy piped up and then quickly added “I’m sure everything’s fine though” to try and help my nerves but it didn’t. Something didn’t feel right and it made me even more scared. Levy and Gajeel were able to soothe most of my nerves but the fear was still there. Porlyusica then walked in and forced Gajeel and Levy out of the room. She then sat on my bed and put her hand on my knee. She never gave physical contact unless it was for healing purposes, this simple action caused all my fear and anxieties to return at full force and cause my stomach to do a flip. It felt like I was on a train. “Porlyusica...”I started tears now shining in my eyes “are they okay? Please I need to know”

“Natsu I’m so sorry... you lost both the babies.”

“...........not enough oxygen.............they couldn’t..............they’re gone..................”Porlyusica was talking to me but I could only make out a few words over my loud thumping heart. “Natsu!!” Porlyusica screamed while waving a hand in my face. “Did you hear what I said?” I shook my head not trusting my voice. “I said I need to get the babies out it’s unsafe for you, I’m going to use magic to help, lay back” she instructed while helping me lay back on the bed. I feel a warm tingle and see a blue light as porlyusica works. I want to cry I wanna scream I want to make Juvia pay but... I can’t I just can’t I just feel numb. I then see porlyusica cast a sleep spell telling me to shut my eyes and I wanna stay awake to ask questions but my eyes don’t seem to be working and they shut close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst my bois. Also some things are supposed to be italics but AO3 took it off :(

I wake and put my hand over my stomach instinctively but what I expect is missing. My stomach is flat no longer in its bloated state. Oh yeah. I lost them, they’re gone. A knock at the door disturbs my train of thought. I give a hum knowing that I heard the knock. Slowly the door opens and Gajeel peaks inside. “Hey salamander how you doing, how are the...” Twins he was gonna say. His eyes instantly go to my stomach and “oh salamander” he walks over and envelops me in a hug, usually I would call him a rust bucket or some other metal insult but not now. I need physical touch I miss it. I hug back and tears begin to shine in my eyes. “It’s okay let it out don’t bottle this up”Gajeel whispers in my ear. Those words did it they broke the dam that made me feel numb instead of the pain. Instantly like a wave crashing over me I’m surrounded by pain I’m drowning from like how I was that night. That night I..... I lost them. “They’re..... they’re gone” I whisper back and the tears are full force now. I know Gajeel can feel his shirt getting soaked with my tears but I don’t care cause nothing matters anymore. Nothing matters without them. We stay like this for what feels like hours. I finally am out of tears and I pull myself away from his chest. “Thanks for staying” I say while wiping my eyes. “No problem salamander”Gajeel says while rubbing my head. “Has anyone contacted Gray?” I ask in a small voice. “Yeah they’re on their way back now they should be here in an hour or two. But knowing your team they’ll be here in less than that.”Gajeel said with a chuckle as if on cue I heard the guild doors slam open and I picked up the scent of my teammates. “I’ll head out and give you all some time alone” Gajeel said before leaving. He left the door open and my team walked in. “NATSU I HEARD HOW ARE THE...”Gray starts to yell but stop once he sees my flat stomach. The team stands there in shock and just stares at me. I start to squirm under large frantic eyes. “What happened?” Lucy asked. “We were only told there was an accident.” Wendy added. I remain silent and tears start to shimmer in my eyes again. “Natsu please tell us what happened” Erza said in a soft voice. “Juvia” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life and ideas

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all like it I’ll continue this as well : )


End file.
